


Hogwarts class of 1991

by Wundersmidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Students in Harry's Year, Class of 1991, Gen, Not a Story, resource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY!This resource is a quick guide to all the characters in the same year Harry Potter, also known as Scarhead. This includes their names, genders and houses, I hope that you can use it for both your writing and reading in the future.





	Hogwarts class of 1991

**Name**

| 

**House**

| 

**Gender**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Draco Malfoy

| 

Slytherin

| 

Male  
  
Blaise Zabini

| 

Slytherin

| 

Male  
  
Theodore Nott

| 

Slytherin

| 

Male  
  
Vincent Crabbe

| 

Slytherin

| 

Male  
  
Gregory Goyle

| 

Slytherin

| 

Male  
  
Pansy Parkinson

| 

Slytherin

| 

Female  
  
Millicent Bulstrode

| 

Slytherin

| 

Female  
  
Tracey Davis

| 

Slytherin

| 

Female  
  
Daphne Greengrass

| 

Slytherin

| 

Female  
  
Harry Potter

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Male  
  
Ronald Weasley

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Male  
  
Neville Longbottom

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Male  
  
Dean Thomas

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Male  
  
Seamus Finnegan

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Male  
  
Hermione Granger

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Female  
  
Lavender Brown

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Female  
  
Parvati Patil

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Female  
  
Fay Dunbar

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Female  
  
Kellah ??

| 

Gryffindor

| 

Female  
  
Terry Boot

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Male  
  
Anthony Goldstein

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Male  
  
Michael Corner

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Male  
  
Padma Patil

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Female  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Female  
  
Su Li

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Female  
  
Lisa Turpin

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Female  
  
Isobel Macdougal

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

Female  
  
Ernest Macmillian

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Male  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Male  
  
Wayne Hopkins

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Male  
  
Susan Bones

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Female  
  
Hannah Abbot

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Female  
  
Megan Jones

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Female  
  
Leanne ??

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

Female  
  
**Males: 16**

| 

**Females: 18**

| 

**Total: 34**  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The only student not on this list is an unnamed Gryffindor student, known simply as "Fay Dunbar's friend" she has a very minor role, not even given a name.
> 
> It is also key to note that in the film adaptation of the Philosophers stone, Madame Hooch addresses a Ravenclaw student called Amanda. A shortened form of Amanda is Mandy, which leads to the speculation that "Amanda" is actually Mandy Brockelhurst, a student in the same year and house.


End file.
